


What's in a Name

by MrProphet



Series: The Wowbagger Archive [2]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	What's in a Name

"Swan?"

"How did you...?"

"Isabella Swan?"

"Well, I..."

"Are you Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Actually it's  _Cullen_ ," Bella announced in a menacing tone.

The robed figure, his green skin vibrant against the washed out colours of Forks, paused a moment. Bella couldn't quite make him out; not human, but definitely alive. "Swan-Cullen?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

There was another pause, and then: "Damn. Why you humans do this ridiculous name thing..."

"Wait a minute!" Bella's eyes narrowed in anger. "I remember you. You turned up a few years ago and called me a whining, grasping parasite who blamed the world for her self-inflicted problems and never had a difficulty that wasn't resolved by someone else's suffering."

"I see. Well, I'd better go and do that then." And he turned and walked away through the trees.

"What...? Wait!" Bella sprang after him, running as swift as a wolf, yet somehow the man seemed to have vanished. She stalked back angrily to where she had left her daughter, only to see the man had managed to return to the clearing and was speaking to Nessie quietly. As she approached, the man was leaving and she called out for him to stop, but he just called back: "I'll get to you later!"

"What did he say to you?" Bella demanded.

Nessa turned to her mother with tears in her eyes. "He asked if I was Renesmee Carlie Cullen," she said. "Then he said that his name was Wowbagger the Infinitely Prolonged... and even he thought my name was silly."


End file.
